


His Fantasy Fulfilled

by destielinfinity4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Impala, M/M, Non-Graphic Sexual Fantasy, slight hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets his arm stuck in a fence and the only way to get Dean out involves Dean telling Cas about an intense fantasy hes been dying to try with Cas for ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Fantasy Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!

"Cas! I still can't get it out." Dean sat helplessly as the angel made his way over. His face was red as he caught his breath. When finally Cas reached Dean he looked the hunter in the eye. Cas had caught the demon they were chasing and exorcised it. All while Dean sat here unable to move. Dean felt so useless. sitting with his arm stuck like this. He looked up at Cas, waiting for him to ask and he finally did. "Dean, how did you do that?"

"Well,” Dean began, his voice angry and dramatic “after we jumped the fence the damn demon threw me down and-" he gestured toward his pathetic arm, awkwardly trapped between the thick metal wires of the fence.

"I see" Cas cocked his head "I will try pushing it out from the other side" and with that he nimbly climbed over the fence, holding his hands against Dean's fist and Dean pulled with his whole body. Unfortunately, his arm still wouldn't budge.

Cas hopped back over the fence and began talking to Dean about ways he could get out of this, but Dean wasn't listening. He knew how he could get out he just wasn't sure how to say it.

"... Of course I could just fly you back to the Impala but you don't like when I do that." The angel's blue eyes were focused expectantly on Dean's.

"No yeah, let's think of something else." Dean knew that he had lube stashed in the Impala and that it would certainly be able to free his arm. Dean had stashed the lube there in hopes of playing out a fantasy with Cas. Everyone knew that Dean loved that car and although he'd had loads of sex in it before, Cas was different. He loved that car almost as much as he loved Cas and the idea of fucking Cas in it had fueled most of Dean's recent late night fantasies.

Cas brought him out of his head by sitting down next to him. Though Cas was not nearly as close as Dean wanted.

Cas finally asked him "Where is Sam?"

“Sammy had a close call with a vampire and decided to sit this one out, it was just a demon so I figured I could handle it.” Dean was beginning to get impatient. 

"Why did you call me then?" Cas furrowed his brow.

Dean swallowed "um, I... I don't like hunting alone." This was half true. Dean didn't really mind hunting alone but he would rather hunt with his family by his side, the main reason he'd called was that he simply wanted some alone time with Cas. Of course getting his arm stuck in a fence and Cas sitting 5 feet away from him wasn't exactly what he'd planned. Dean began to feel a heat spread to his face. Shit now he was blushing.

A fact that Cas did not fail to notice "What's the matter Dean?"

Dean shrugged and remained silent. Fuck. This was awkward.

Cas gave Dean a look of deep concern "Yes Dean, I find you very hot I don't understand why that would make you blush."

Dean fought the urge to laugh. This is what happens when you try to teach an angel slang words.

"Anyway. Back to the matter at hand. We need to get you out of this fence." Cas stood up.

Dean signed. Cas had already made him blush like an 11 year old girl it couldn't get much worse "Fly back to the Impala and look under the passenger seat. There's some lube that should help get my arm out."

And without reply the angel was gone.

Dean felt humiliated, today hadn't turned out how he wanted at all. "Son of a bitch!" He cursed to no one, angry that he couldn't move to a more comfortable position. and feeling a bit emotionally violated. 

When Cas returned he made quick work of putting the lube on Dean's arm. Dean couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Cas’s soft hands rubbing his arm up and down with lube. It almost reminded him of getting a handjob. Dean closed his eyes, images of his fantasy with Cas flooded his mind's eye. Unfortunately the lube freed him quickly and Dean was forced back into reality. Dean looked down at his slimy arm and then up at Cas.

"Dean why did you have lube in your car."

Dean blushed again, Cas didn't miss anything. He was angry at how today had turned out, that he had to tell Cas about his fantasy like this. He tried to put himself together, maybe he could salvage this “Cas, I love you, and I love the Impala. I’ve kind of had this uh, this thing for loving you in the Impala.”

Cas looked at Dean, his eyes full of sympathy and understanding. He moved closer to Dean putting an arm on the small of Dean's back. “Dean, before you prayed to me today I felt your longing for me. It was very strong.”

Dean turned to face Cas “I can’t stop thinking about this fantasy, every time I’m in the car. But either you aren't there or Sam's there with us. Thinking about all the people I’ve done in that car, I want you to be one of them. I wanna do you in that car until you're the only one I can remember doing in it. I..” Dean had run out of words and what remained was intense feelings and a lump in the back of his throat.

Cas responded by putting his other arm on Dean's upper arm and leaning in to give him a gentle kiss.

Dean latched on to the angel, his finger tips holding tight to the angels back, he could feel the concentrated energy of Cas’ wings in the air around his own hands. After they pulled back from the kiss Dean buried his face in Cas’ shoulder, inhaling the comforting smell of Cas.

A few minutes later Cas asked Dean “Do you want to return to the Impala?”

“Yeah” Dean breathed, and somehow he felt a lot better. He grabbed the angel's hand and the two walked back to the car. When they reached it Cas turned to face Dean. “Is this location secluded enough to enact your fantasy?”

Dean smiled, walking up and putting his arms around his lover. He gave a carefree “Probably” and leaned in to kiss Cas for real. His arms held Cas tightly, bringing him close. His hands moved around Cas’ back, pausing to give his ass a tight squeeze. Dean felt Cas put his hands in Dean's jacket, he began kissing Cas’ neck and earlobes. In between kisses Dean smiled, his fantasy was finally becoming a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading. Comments and Kudos make me very happy. I think I would actually cry if someone made fanart of my work. Like for real. If you post anywhere about it use my archive name as the hashtag or tag me. Follow my tumblr for updates! Feel free to message me with prompts and ideas. If you want to beta any of my works message me on tumblr.


End file.
